Ananasi
Ananasi are werespiders, one of the surviving Changing Breeds of the Classic World of Darkness. They call themselves as "Damhàn". Overview to describe themselves]]The Damhàn consider themselves children of Queen Ananasa, an ancient and powerful spider spirit created by the Weaver itself. As creatures of the Weaver, they seek to keep true balance between the forces of the Triat, fulfilling the Weaver's original purpose. Queen Ananasa's will is their law; she is the patron and totem of every Ananasi (though there are traitors like the Kumo, who abandon her). The children of Queen Ananasa have many of the advantages of spiders. In all forms other than homid, they possess multiple pairs of eyes and limbs; they are also able to consciously exude pheromones, making it easy to attract mates. They possess poison glands (but their venom's potency varies according to the species of spider they resemble), and may also spin webs in Pithus form which are tremendously strong. Having no connection to Luna, the Ananasi are one of the few Fera who do not possess Rage (and do not normally frenzy). Instead, like some of their spider kin, they are able to draw sustenance and supernatural power from the blood of humans and animals. They may expend the power granted by this blood to heal themselves, move with supernatural quickness, instantly change forms, create webs or to power some of their gifts. They do not regenerate like other Fera; they either heal at the same rate as humans, or they may use the power of the blood they have ingested to heal themselves. Similarly they do not enjoy the immunity to disease that Garou and other Fera possess, though they can purge such diseases from their system with the power in their blood. The Damhàn do not step sideways to enter the Umbra; instead, they assume Crawlerling form (see below) and crawl through the strands of the web, which is how they think of the Gauntlet. Being creatures of the Weaver, they find this much easier in areas of high Weaver influence, and much more difficult in areas dominated by the Wyld or the Wyrm. They are are considered bizarre and alien at best by the other Changing Breeds; in return, the Ananasi consider the other Fera (for whom they use the collective term "Ovid") beneath their notice. Perhaps because they are not Gaian offspring, Ananasi possess no vulnerability or allergy to silver, nor to any other substance as a Breed. They often point this out as proof of their superiority to the Ovid. Forms The Ananasi may change into many distinguished forms: * Homid - a normal human form. * Lilian - a human-spider hybrid form, which is not necessarily the same for each Ananasi. Some are humanoid with multiple limbs, while others have a human-like torso sprouting from the abdomen of a giant spider. It is considered a war form, and thus analogous to the Crinos form of other Fera. * Pithus - an enormous spider, at least half as heavy again as the werespider's human form. * Crawlerling - the spider form. Unique among the Fera, Ananasi do not transform into a single animal, but rather a swarm of hundreds of spiders. This makes them very difficult to kill, though if significant numbers of the swarm spiders are killed the Ananasi may lose memories, skills and mass in her other forms. This mass can be regained by consuming ordinary spiders. * Araneid - This form is not standard to the Ananasi. Through the general Rank 2 Gift: Man-Spider Form, the Damhàn develops a Glabro-like form between Homid and Lilian. The Damhàn’s current form does affect the venom’s potency. Ananasi in Pithus form produce full strength venom; in Lilian form, their poison is somewhat diluted. Storytellers should determine for themselves the exact amount of damage (and any extra effects) based on the particular “spider” species, but venom always deals aggravated damage that can only be healed through medical attention or magical healing. Left unattended, the damage will never heal. Even if the spider species they emulate does not, Ananasi also possess venom-producing glands (and fangs capable of delivering this venom via a bite). The fangs are present in all forms allowing a werespider to bite with venomous effect regardless of his current shape. Some Ananasi may even use venom in their Homid form. When in Pithus form, Ananasi can spin webs that are almost as strong as steel and yet as flexible as natural spider webs. Pithus webs take four health levels of damage before they break. Creating webs costs a Pithus Ananasi one blood point to create a web large enough to block an industrial sized doorway, fill a small closet, or ensnare a large human (or Crinos Garou). In Crawlerling form, all Ananasi can spin webs that have the strength of ordinary spider webs — this does not require the expenditure of blood. Breeds Ananasi have only two Breeds: Homid (born of one human parent) and Arachnid (born of one spider parent). Ananasi do not have 'true' metis, instead a creature born to two Ananasi parents is a separate breed called Athasaia, which are kept deep in the umbra. The Athasaia only communicate with Queen Ananasa herself and are involved in the Apocalypse. Metis do exist among the Kumo - rare, horrid beings who eat their way out of their mother's body. Factions Damhàn also do not possess Auspices. Instead, they have nine Factions, each representing a different role in one of the three aspects. Each aspect seeks to balance the forces of the Triat member it champions; the factions approach this task in different ways. Ananasi cannot change their aspects or factions; there is no Rite of Renunciation for the werespiders. It is both their blessing and their curse that they are what they are, from the moment of their making until they are welcomed back into the Great Mother’s silken embrace Shortly after an Ananasi’s Metamorphosis, she manifests physical changes that denote her faction. These markings manifest as changes in pore patterns (especially on the face and torso) in homid forms, but as overt coloration and texture changes in other forms. Tenere are branded with spider-web markings that radiate in circles or wedges. Hatar markings are sinuous and serpentine. Kumoti patterns are jagged, like lightning bolts, zig-zagging and crossing over one another. *Tenere (Weaver-dedicated) - of all Damhàn, Tenere have the best control over their emotions and pay the most attention to order and pattern. They aim to restore the Weaver to her original aspect, not the mad-out-of-control creature she has become. Tenere value neatness in their personal lives, order in their relationships, and pattern in their day-to-day activities. Logical, calculating, and precise, they strive to maintain stability in the Great Web, and to embody the Weaver in everything they do. :Starting Gifts: Groom, Patience of Ananasa *The Hatar (Wyrm-servants) - like the Tenere, the Hatar are dedicated to the original aspect of their facet of the Triat — the Destroyer Wyrm, rather than the Corruptor. They believe that the Wyrm, itself, has been corrupted by its imprisonment by the Weaver, and that in order to fulfill its true place in the Triat, it must be freed and returned to its original role. Living embodiments of the tenet that the “center cannot hold,” Hatar are the Unweavers of the Ananasi. Whether physical or esoteric, their duties focus on breaking down that which stands in the way of Symmetry, under the command of the Queen Mother. :Starting Gifts: Blood of Pain, Wyrmling Kinship *The Kumoti (Wyld-born) - creative and dynamic, Kumoti emulate the Wyld as it should be, rather than as it is. Through subtle changes and manipulations, they fight stagnation and entropy, encouraging growth and development where it might not otherwise flourish. Some claim the Kumoti are more chaotic than calculating, but to the Wyld-born, any change carries with it the potential for transition in the right direction to achieve the Great Mother’s goals. :Starting Gifts: Inspire, Mother’s Touch Aspects While there are overarching goals and duties for each Ananasi faction, even within each group, distinct roles exist. These subdivisions, known as factions, ensure that every part of an aspect’s responsibility receives proper focus and attention. For each aspect, there are three factions, defining the individual Ananasi’s duties to Queen Ananasa succinctly. An Ananasi’s destined faction becomes clear during her initial period of Umbral instruction. *Myrmidon - the Warrior aspect. They engage in martial combat when necessary, and guerilla tactics when that suits their Queen’s needs. They understand the subtleties of diplomacy and the value of shock maneuvers, alike. :Starting Gifts: Illusion of Size, Open Sea *Viskr - Judges and mystics. Specializing in hidden knowledges, arcane magics, and secret mysteries, they are the most likely to seek interaction with other Changing Breeds, or at least obtain their powers, to fulfill The Great Mother’s goals. :Starting Gifts: Curse of the Great Web, Shroud *Wyrsta - Questioners. Wyrsta look beyond how reality presently exists and ask not only why it is so, but how it could be manipulated to better serve the Queen Mother’s objective. They also test the rest of the Damhàn, personally and as a whole, to ensure they do not weaken the perfection of the Great Web through laziness, ignorance, or incompetence. :Starting Gifts: Alter Mood, Beastmind Gifts and Rites Ananasi gifts often bolster their spider-like abilities, strengthening webs, allowing their venom to affect supernatural creatures, and so on. They learn a wide range of gifts allowing them to fulfill any of the roles Queen Ananasa may give them. Ananasi general gifts • Balance (Level One) • Cling (Level One) • Many Eyes (Level One) • Resist Pain (Level One) • Resist Toxin (Level One) • Stolen Moments (Level One) • Hand Fangs (Level Two) • Man-Spider Form (Level Two) • Replenishment of the Flesh (Level Two) • Spines (Level Two) • Blood Pump (Level Three) • Jump (Level Three) • Spider’s Grace (Level Three) • Entropic Bite (Level Four) • Hydraulic Strength (Level Four) • Carapace (Level Five) • Survivor (Level Five) Tenere Gifts • Groom (Level One) • Patience of Ananasa (Level One) • Beneath Notice (Level Two) • Breath of Ananasa (Level Two) • Mother’s Look (Level Three) • Reshape Object (Level Three) • Understanding the Tapestry (Level Four) • Web Sheet (Level Four) • Thieving Touch of Spiders (Level Five) Hatar Gifts • Blood of Pain (Level One) • Wyrmling Kinship (Level One) • Blood of Illusion (Level Two) • Call of the Wyrm (Level Two) • Corrupt (Level Three) • Pulse of the Invisible (Level Three) • Ill Winds (Level Four) • Still Blood (Level Four) • Burning Blood (Level Five) Kumoti Gifts • Inspire (Level One) • Mother’s Touch (Level One) • Arachnophobia (Level Two) • Insight of the Mother (Level Two) • Alter Lilian (Level Three) • Sense Motion (Level Three) • Mindblock (Level Four) • Assimilation (Level Five) Myrmidon Gifts • Illusion of Size (Level One) • Open Seal (Level One) • Hydraulic Strength (Level Two) • True Fear (Level Two) • Scorpion Tail (Level Three) • Weak Arm (Level Three) • Blood Hunt (Level Four) • Drying Bite (Level Four) • Image of the Great Mother (Level Five) Viskr Gifts • Curse of the Great Web (Level One) • Shroud (Level One) • Mindspeak (Level Two) • Minor Unweaving (Level Two) • Calcify (Level Three) • Cocoon (Level Three) • Attunement (Level Four) • Brethren Call (Level Four) • Shattering (Level Five) Wyrsta Gifts • Alter Mood (Level One) • Beastmind (Level One) • Blinding Spit (Level Two) • Visceral Agony (Level Two) • Tick Body (Level Three) • Blades of the Mantis (Level Four) • Wither Limb (Level Four) • Razor Webs (Level Five) • Summon Net-Spider (Level Five) ---- The Ananasi share quite a few rites with the Ovid, especially Mystic rites. The Ananasi also have a number of their own rites, taught during their time of Umbral instruction, or whispered to them by Queen Ananasa inside of their Sylie. One rite stands above all others in importance, however. Ananasi general rites • Rite of Spinning - Level One, Mystic • The Master’s Needs - Level Four, Mystic Organization Most Ananasi lead solitary lives, each doing her part to carry out the will of Queen Ananasa, with whom she maintains a personal bond. While they are uncannily aware of the connections between all the disparate parts of reality (which they refer to as the Great Web) they, themselves, most often remain aloofly above what they see as the “lesser” parts of that same interwoven Tapestry. They are, at heart, the manipulators of those threads, rather than threads themselves. And as such, while they may give the appearance of bonding with those around them (as an effective manipulation technique), in truth they categorically avoid becoming too intimately connected with humanity, the Ovid, or even others of their own kind. When they do organize in groups, either to accomplish a goal too large for single effort or for mutual protection, these temporary “clusters” quickly disband after the threat is dealt with or the task completed. Some among the Ovid claim this is the only way that the werespiders avoid falling to the cannibalism that often happens in nature when one spider intrudes on another’s territory. The Ananasi have not deigned to answer these allegations. The Laws of Ananasa Queen Ananasa’s directives to Her children may be subtle and complex, but their overarching goal is a simple one: restore Symmetry to the Great Web. In order to complete this singular mission, however, Her children have innumerable likewise-herculean tasks to accomplish, not the least of which is restoring each member of the Triat to sanity (and to their original, balanced duties). To keep Her children’s own balance and focus, Ananasa has set forth a series of nine Laws that rule their every action. While humans may defy their legal system, and even Garou may debate the meaning of the tenets of their Litany, every Ananasi holds these Laws at the core of their being, knowing that without them, success is not only unlikely — it is impossible. *Obey the Mother-Queen in All Things *Defend Your Brethren from All Who Would Do Them Harm *Follow the Aspect and Faction that Ananasa Chooses for You *Understand the Ways of the Triat, Both as They Were and as They Are. Know the Difference *Know Your Enemies *Know the Great Web for What It Is *Know Your Place *Keep Your Mouth Shut *Worship None but Ananasa Renown Ananasi may gain renown in three categories, which correspond to the three members of the Triat; they try to follow all three, no matter their faction, to gain a deeper understanding of the "Great Web" of existence. The categories are Cunning (for the Wyrm), Obedience (for the Weaver) and Wisdom (for the Wyld). Rank is less important to Ananasi than the favor of Queen Ananasa, but their ranks are made apparent by subtle patterns on their skin, discernible in all forms. Each faction has a distinct pattern which becomes more complex as the werespider rises in Rank. Some of the renowned Ananasi include: *Christy15 *Octavia *Abiele Dumont *Jericho Euler *Courtney Harper *Tomas Hogarth *Shantayne Piroqui Errata and Clarifications Forms and Shape shifting Forms: '''At the Storyteller's discretion male Ananasi in Lilian and Pithus may be smaller and physically weaker, but more nimble, than their female counterparts. This is to reflect this dimorphism in most types of spiders. Crawlerling form is not affected by this in game mechanics, though may be reflected in the individual sizes of the composing spiders. The rare Araneid is also not affected. Dimorphism was omitted from Player's Guide to the Changing Breeds and CB20. The following table have this dimorphism in the same way as in Breedbook Ananasi, but for the updated attribute modifiers from CB20. Ananasi that are not clearly male should go with the normal (female) attribute modifiers. '''Claws and bite: '''Lilan and Pithus are considered to have the equivalent of claws (the sharp ends of their spider-limbs) and may use such attacks. The claws does Strength +2 aggravated damage in both forms. Their bite does Strength +1 aggravated damage in Lilian and Strength + 3 aggravated damage in Pithus (the Ananasi choose whenever or not to inject venom). This was omitted from CB20. '''Direct shift: Unlike other Fera, the forms of an Ananasi do not come in a specific order. They can shift directly from any form to any other (it takes one turn, unless a Blood Point is spent to shift instantly). Only one success at the Stamina + Primal-Urge roll is required for any shift, no matter the start and goal forms. This is stated in CB20, but is very easy to miss. Just as with other shapeshifters, no roll or spending of Blood Points is required to reflexive instant shift to Breed form. Crawlerling Form is considered Breed form for Arachnid Ananasi for this purpose. Venom Glands: Ananasi in Homid do not usually have venom glands, and therefore are not able to inject venom through their fangs in that form. This requires the Merit Venomous. The rule texts for in the description of Venom and for the Merit contradict each other in CB20. Blood Spending blood: Ananasi may only gain one extra action per turn by spending blood, may only heal one level of bashing or lethal damage per turn by spending blood, and may only use one Blood Point per turn to create great webs (really large webs takes several Blood Points, and therefor several turns). Ananasi may only use blood to one effect per turn. This in affect limit them to spending one blood point per turn, except for the purpose using a gift that requires more to activate. This was a bit unclear in CB20, but is stated clearly in older sources. Activating the Gift Blood Pump completely removes all these limitations for the rest of the scene (both numbers of Blood Points, and the number of types of effects), though it does not remove the limitation that Gnosis and Blood Points can't be spent in the same turn. Feeding on blood: '''Ananasi gains Blood Points from blood more dependent on the volume than the quality or type, as long as it is warm blooded (mammal or bird). That means that a pint of blood from a human, a cow, an ostrich, and a Garou is worth the same to the Ananasi (one Blood Point), even though they may taste different. Blood from Fera does not have any special properties for an Ananasi, they neither gains any particular benefits nor suffer side effects from it, is it for an Ananasi is simply normal blood (except for the poisonous blood of the Ratkin, and that of Ananasi which does not give any nourishment). Blood from other animals such as reptiles, fish, arthropods, mollusc and others also works, though a larger quantity is required for the same amount of Blood Points, and many Ananasi do not like the taste. Others actually prefers the blood of insects and/or spiders. Some develop a taste for human blood, or even for the blood of Fera. This was unclear in older sources, but made clear in CB20. '''Out of blood: Most Ananasi that have spent all their blood points feel just fine. Their skin does not become pale, as it is not their normal blood in their veins they use, but blood they have ingested. Though they do feel a thirst for blood, they can easily keep that at bay, and can theoretically go decades without blood without any problems. They simply can't use any more blood until they have ingested more. What they do need is food and drink, just like any other living creatures, or they will starve or die of thirst. Note that some types of food (like raw insects, raw meat and similar) in large enough quantities do give them blood points. All Ananasi do feel an irresistible need for warm blood one time in their life, just after their first change, though most will find an opportunity to taste a little bit of it in a controlled way out of intellectual curiosity, rather than having to kill an animal or person in a blood crazed fury in order to get it. Ananasi and Vampires Drinking vampire blood: '''Ananasi are immune to all direct affects of vampiric vitae (blood): They can not become ghouls (they gain no benefits), are immune to being blood bounded and can not be embraced (they simply die). Vampiric vitae does not even give them any nourishment, it feels disgusting to taste and an ananasi that tries to drink blood from a vampire is most likely to throw up. Some Ananasi (mostly Hatar) instead enjoy the taste, but still gain no benefits, nor side effects. Ananasi are just as vulnerable to other affects of vitae (such as Disciplines) as other creatures. '''Drinking Ananasi blood: A vampire that drinks the blood from an Ananasi will find it potent to the same degree as with blood from other shapeshifters. But it has a disgusting alien taste, making it extremely hard to classify (aside from that it definitely isn't vampire blood). The vampire would not gain any particular side effects from drinking it, aside from the repulsive taste, causing many to throw up. Pretending to be a vampire: Despite having fangs and being blood drinkers, Ananasi are not vampires in any real meaning of the word. They are living, not undead, they need food, they need to breath, etc. They do not register as something related to neither vampires, nor werewolves, to most tests vampires (and their servants) can do, but rather as either mortals or something unknown. Despite all this, most vampires seem to accept an Ananasi as a fellow vampireOctavia: A World of Darkness Second Edition, p. 36-37 given the slightest excuse to do so, if the Ananasi have the Gift Wyrmling Kinship (level 1 Hatar Gift). As vampires are not direct servants of the Wyrm and more individualistic, they are not however as ready to directly accept an Ananasi as an ally as other Wyrm-creatures would, though the Gift's usual -2 in difficulty on social rolls against them do apply otherwise. Wyrmling Kinship is however not effective against the most humane vampires (Humanity 7+). Against such vampires (or without this Gift), it is much more difficult for an Ananasi to pretend to be a vampire. The few vampires who actually knows about the Ananasi are also much less likely to be fooled. Obedience The list of sample behavior for the Obedience Renown was left out of CB20. It should read: Relationship with Weaver-spirits It is easy to get the impression that Weaver-spirits are allies of the Ananasi. The opposite is actually true. The more powerful and intelligent Weaver-spirits know that Ananasi actually work against the Weaver's designs. However, most Weaver-spirits, even powerful ones, tend to mistake Ananasi (especially the Tenere) for servants of the Weaver. In their Pithus and Crawlerling forms in the Umbra, most Weaver-spirits (and quite many others) will simply mistake Ananasi for being just other Weaver-spirits, unless the Ananasi give them a reason to not think that (like shifting form). Gallery Damhàn.jpg Ananasi.png Ananasi.jpg|Example of Lilian form Ananasi2.jpg|Example of Lilian form Ananasi_002.jpg Ananasi_003.jpg Ananasi_004.jpg Ananasi_005.jpg Ananasi_006.jpg Ananas.jpg Courtney Harper.jpg|Courtney Harper in Lilian form Bitter_Hatar.jpg|Rage card depicting a bitter Hatar Ananasi_Vampirephile.jpg|Vampire: The Eternal Struggle card depicting an Ananasi vampirephile METFeraAnanasi.jpg|Ananasi from MET: Werewolf: The Apocalypse de:Ananasi References * * -52 Category: Weaver Category:Fera